


chipped paint

by 9thdoor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9thdoor/pseuds/9thdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” Eren added for good measure, expecting Armin to draw out of the weak hold Eren had on his hips. His eyes fell from Armin completely, instead focusing on the wall to the right of the door behind Armin. The paint was chipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A laugh was not what he’d expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chipped paint

The press of his lips, the touch of his hands, the gentle warmth of his breath, the flush of his cheeks, the soft smile he gave with embarrassed and hesitant glances up at him between kisses -- all of it made Eren wish this moment between them would last forever. 

 

Of course, the encounter had started less than smoothly, with a frustrated blond at his door and an mess of anger and guilt in his heart. He didn’t remember what he’d been upset about, but right then it didn’t matter at all. Because Eren had broken away for a few moments only to securely shut the front door behind them before returning his attention to Armin. Only now could he really take in the moment: the rosy cheeks, mussed hair, and clear eyes jumping from feature to feature of Eren’s face. 

 

God, he thought, brushing some blond hair behind his ear, Armin is... _ beautiful _ .

 

He didn’t know how long it had been, but apparently the time he’d spent simply  _ gazing _ at Armin’s face had been one second too long, and his perfectly soft expression foiled into a slight frown.

 

“Nothing,” Eren assured him without needing to be asked, “It’s nothing.”

 

He didn’t want to lose what they’d had a few moments ago, and not just because it involved kissing Armin. After a few days of misunderstandings, Eren finally knew the whole picture, and finally understood. If he were to screw that up now by seeming reluctant, he didn’t know how he’d handle it.

 

He could tell Armin wasn’t so ready to believe him, sliding his hands from the sides of Eren’s head to his shoulders. Even such a small action put Eren’s heart at risk of breaking, brought the fear of Armin regretting this closeness boiling to the surface, burning the brief confidence Armin’s flustered and breathy kissing had brought him.

 

“Really? I don’t think ‘nothing’ has made someone look so uncertain before.” Eren was surprised he could so easily pull back to his ordinary self, while there Eren was, still dumbfounded about having kissed Armin at all.

 

But even with his blushing cheeks Eren knew this wasn’t ‘normal’ Armin. This was Armin ready to guard himself, protection ready if need arose, preparing to flee this situation before getting hurt because he knew Eren could leave him in shambles with barely two words. Yes, and Eren knew too, but he never would do that. Never to Armin.

 

“Uncertain isn’t -- I’m not uncertain, ok? I hate to say something so cliche, but you…” Armin blinked those big blue eyes expectantly up at him, heartbeat faster despite his intention to keep calm. Eren fought the urge to rub the back of his own neck. 

 

“What I mean to say,” he started, words partially cracked, “is that you’re...you’re really pretty.” That didn’t seem to be the right word, somehow, but  _ beautiful _ , though it was more truthful, was too strong for them right now. “Sorry,” Eren added for good measure, expecting Armin to draw out of the weak hold Eren had on his hips. His eyes fell from Armin completely, instead focusing on the wall to the right of the door behind Armin. The paint was chipped.

 

A laugh was  _ not _ what he’d expected. 

 

Immediately, his eyes were back on Armin’s face, confused. “That’s not supposed to be funny.” The blond in front of him made a vague shushing noise.

 

“You’re funny,” he replied simply, earning a pout from Eren. Eren stopped pouting his confusion when Armin kissed him again, just long enough to make him think it was going to last that time. “Thank you, Eren,” he said. Just when the other was going to protest their parting, Armin lowered his hands and grabbed Eren’s, beginning to pull him lightly. “C’mon, let’s watch a show or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! I'm gonna be posting a few drabbles that I've written over the past year or so but not posted. There's going to be a few more SNK ones (office AU, post-canon AU, fish AU sidestory), a Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso bit, and a little mermaid AU Maze Runner. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
